


Just a girl

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a girl

Jon never thought of Sansa as he thought of his siblings. He thought of Robb like his best friend, Arya as his little sister, Bran and Rickon as his baby brothers. But Sansa, she was just a radiant girl who had grown in the same castle as he. Just a girl who loved lemon cakes. Just a girl who liked to sing, dance, fair knights and beautiful songs and stories. She was just a girl who had taught him how to talk to girls.  
She’s was just a girl with a hair like the flames, with blue eyes like the sky in a clean day and a bright smile. Just a girl that made his heart beat faster, and his eyes shine.  
Just a girl who he loved and still love.


End file.
